


Discipline

by HPFangirl71, SdSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bribery, M/M, Suggestive Themes, implied kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdSmith/pseuds/SdSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Pairing: Harry/Lucius<br/>Warning(s): Dialogue only, lots of innuendo and strangeness<br/>Word Count: 265<br/>Summary: Lucius thinks Harry needs a little discipline<br/>Notes: This is a complete experiment that Summer forced me to try but I feel it came out well. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are our own. Hopefully it's not too confusing! Enjoy!! Also written for Live Journal group Daisy Chain Drabble and the co writing round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Discipline** (words in italicized are Harry speaking, normal font is Lucius)

 

“I thought you tried to avoid these things at all costs, Mr. Potter.”

 

_“I do, but that’s the price I pay for winning the war, Malfoy.”_

 

“Well I suppose I should congratulate you, loathe as I am to make your head swell anymore.”

 

_“I suppose that could go both ways. After all, aren’t you to be congratulated on your victory as well. There aren’t many death eaters out of Azkaban at the moment...”_

 

“Accused death eater, thank you. All charges were dropped, as you will recall.”

 

_“Of course I remember, but it remains a mystery to me how. Though I suppose if your money greased the right palms during those trials...”_

 

“How dare you insinuate that our fine Wizengamot is anything other than upstanding and that I would stoop so low as bribery. I think my son has the right of it, you could use a good spanking.”

 

_“And I suppose you think you’re the one to give it to me?”_

 

“Don’t get cheeky with me, Mr. Potter, or else I might be forced to show you just what kind of discipline you deserve.”

 

_“Oh really, and just what kind of discipline is that?”_

 

“Would you really like to know? I’m sure something could be arranged.”

 

_“I’m always glad to learn how the ‘better half’ lives, Malfoy. Perhaps you’re just the man to teach me.”_

 

“Hmm, well let’s see just how serious you are. Come with me and I’ll teach you things you’ve never dreamed of. I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”

 

_"Oh I’m sure I won’t be. Lead the way Malfoy, lead the way..."_


End file.
